Bald Ahnenerbe Agent
The bald Ahnenerbe agent was a member of Friedrich von Hassell's expedition to find the Tomb of the Gods. He worked for the Ahnenerbe, the ancestral heritage branch of the Nazi SS. He had a large chin and enjoyed smoking cigarettes. In 1936, he along with von Hassell, Janice Le Roi and several other men boarded a freighter headed to Siberia when it stopped in Japan. After von Hassell captured the other passengers, Alex Beresford-Hope and Indiana Jones, Jones and Le Roi were left adrift in a shot-up rowboat. Reaching Siberia, this agent was part of the party that set out on dogsled to find the mountain housing the Tomb of the Gods. The agent survived both an attack by Indiana Jones on the expedition, and falling into a giant chasm that led to the passageway to the Tomb. Carrying a machine gun, he helped deter any escape attempts by Alex Beresford-Hope and their new captive, Marcus Brody. When the group entered the antechamber of the tomb, the agent moved off to the side of the chamber to have a smoke, and one of his associates stood near him. Along the side of the chamber, they began to hear voices, possibly from the round green nodules in the antechamber's walls. After first hearing a voice telling him to kill the others and open the door, he moved closer and stared at one of the green nodules. Along with his partner and a blond gunman, he became possessed by the voices.. After von Hassell killed Beresford-Hope for refusing to open the door, the three possessed agents turned on the rest of their party. With their eyes green, and their skin starting to fester from the alien possession, they opened fire with their machine guns on their colleagues, killing several of the other Ahnenerbe men. Indiana Jones swung into the fray, kicking over the blond gunman, and then used his whip to pull the bald agent towards him. Losing his gun, the agent tried to reach for the whip around his neck while being yanked toward Jones. Jones stopped the agent with a solid punch to the jaw, incapacitating him. If the agent wasn't killed by Jones' punch, he was definitely killed when the massive structure collapsed from the explosion caused by Jones' dynamite. Behind the scenes Since the artwork is different between the fourth issue and the previous issues, it is not clear whether the bald agent seen in the final issue is meant to be a particular agent seen in previous issues. However, the agent would presumably need to be present in the dog-pulled sledge scenes of the third issue, and also on board the ship in the second issue. The sledge scenes have all the Ahnenerbe men heavily bundled, hiding their features, and the ship scenes have men wearing hats, possibly hiding a bald head. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods'' **''Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods 4'' Category:Nazis Category:Deceased Category:Characters appearing in comics